


His

by Marina_Angela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Hints at abuse and rape but snot directly stated yet, M/M, Necromancer Potter, Necromancy, Profanity, Romance, Slytherin, Tags to be added, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_Angela/pseuds/Marina_Angela
Summary: Harry Potter’s twin sister is different. She’s a metamorphosis and she makes different choices. What happens when she falls for the slytheryn prince
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Bella Potter, Draco Malfoy/girl who lived, Malfoy/Harry Potters twin sister, Malfoy/Potter
Kudos: 8





	1. Sarcasm

Chapter 1  
Sarcasm 

“Hurry the fuck up Bell! We’re going to be late!”

“I’m trying there’s to many people”!

My friend and I are running through Digon Alley because we needed to do some last minute shopping for Hogwarts. My name is Isabella but everyone calls me bell or bella. How do I even begin to explain myself? I’m a metamorphosis and I’m Harry Potter’s twin sister, though I look nothing like him. I have pointy ears and eyes that change color like my hair. I’m pale and I have two piercings in each of my ears. So yeah it’s pretty much impossible to miss me.

That’s when I ran into something hard. “Damn”! I say aloud as I fell.

“Watch were your going”! Some blonde boy sneered as he got up. 

“Sorry I’d rather look at the ground than your face” I bluntly responded. 

“Who do you think your talking to you rude little mudblood”!

“I’m not rude, I just have the balls to say something when no one else does”. 

He sighed ignoring my remark “Apologies, Malfoy. Draco Malfoy” he extended his hand to me. I couldn’t decide if it was sincere or not.

With very much exaggeration I shook his hand “Potter. Bella Potter” I mocked him.

He looked shocked “No you’re not you’re lying” he said.

“Whatever you say buddy”. I responded.

“Wait, if you’re really a Potter show me your scar” he demanded.

I moved my long purple curly hair to the side and showed him the lighting scar on the side of my neck.

“Woah. You really are” he said.

“Obviously” I said.

“So-“ He was cut off “shit I have to catch up to my friend I’ll see you at school then” I say as I run away to find my friend Mila.

***Time Skip***

“Why the bloody hell are we always somewhere at the wrong time”! I exclaimed. Mila and I are in the train station early by a lot of time.

“Well I’d explain it to you but I’m out of puppets and crayons” Mila said. I snorted. We joke around like this often.

“Ya know, you make me wish I had more middle fingers” I said.

“It’s a bird, it’s a plane, no wait it’s the flying fuck I don’t give” she said.

“I think I’m emotionally constipated, because I haven’t given a shit in days”. I said.

“Bella”? Someone asked and I was tapped on the shoulder. 

I turned and saw Harry. “Harry”! I smiled and gave him a hug. We don’t live together so I don’t see him often.

“I missed you” I say. “I missed you to”.

“Bella”? A familiar voice says.

“Draco”.

“Hi do you want to sit with my friends and I in our compartment on the train, they can come to” He gestures to Harry and Mila. Mila didn’t like Harry at all.

“No she doesn’t” Harry cuts in for me. 

“Quick Harry check you’re face because I think I just found you’re nose in my business” I state. I can make my own decisions thanks.

Harry just glared at him. “Sure Draco I’ll sit with you” I look to Mila to ask her if she wants to go when she says “I’ll come to”.

The train whistle blew. “Harry you can sit with us if you want but you don’t have to” I saw to him. 

“If you want to be friends with them” he said pointing to Draco and Mila “than fine but don’t come crawling back to me when they make you upset” he said and stormed away. 

If only that would be the last fight I was in this year then things would be perfect, but I’m a bitch, and life’s an army of em.


	2. The Sorting

I was pissed but I held my temper. Draco took Mila and I to the compartment with his friends. 

“Who are you” some pug faced bitch sneers in my direction. I look at her “Bella” I say bluntly. “And what do you do? Draco why do you want her here she’s not even pretty”! The pug face says.

I say “Bitch please, I can remove 90% of your ‘beauty’ with a wet Kleenex”. Mila snorted at my comment.

I love how Mila and I can just look at each other and know we are making fun of the same person.

That’s when the compartment door opened and a bushy haired girl came in “have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his”. 

“No I haven’t” I respond. She sighed, then looked at me and says “you’re Harry Potters sister aren’t you”? 

“No, nope not at all. We just share the same scar, last name, and parents but I’m not his sister”, I respond.

“Right...” she gave me a strange look then left. I honestly didn’t think I would like the girl very much. She seemed stuck up.

“Dracy the girl is being mean” the pug wined.

“I’m not mean, I’m brutally honest. It’s not my fault truth hurts. Want a band aid?” I responded.

Mila and I decided we want to go change into our robes now. That’s when I bumped into my brother,

“Bella... I would like to apologize for what I said if I made you upset I’m sorry” he said. I thought about it for a moment.

“Alright Harry, I forgive you” I say. He hugged me and I gave him a hug back.

“Promise me, no matter what house we get sorted in we won’t hate each other and fight because of it”. He said.

“I promise” I say.

“See you later sis”

***Time skip***

Hermione Granger   
GRYFFINDOR!

Mallilicant Bulstroad   
SLYTHERYN!

Harry Potter

I hope he wasn’t slytheryn. I sent him a look as to say good luck  
GRYFFINDOR!   
I sighed with relief. Good for him.

I was so nervous I hope my brother and I were in the same house. I heard what Harry’s red headed friend said about slytheryns.

Ron Weasley  
GRYFFINDOR!

Mila Accusin 

She was just called, I squeezed her hand for good luck. She walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

The hat began to mumble something... alright I’ll have to put you in.....

SLYTHERYN!  
Shit. Now I was torn. I didn’t know weather I wanted to be with my Brother or with my best friend. Damnit.

Draco Malfoy  
As soon as the hat grazed his head  
SLYTHERYN!

Mary Hagmen  
HUFFLEPUFF!

Some other names were called.

Bella Potter

Everyone when’s scilent and even some students stood up a little to try and see me. 

I wanted to yell at them and tell them to mind their own bloody business but I didn’t.

I slowly walked over to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on my head. 

Difficult very Difficult indeed. You’d be a nice addition to the Gryffindor house... you’re brave and have a bold attitude. Your intelligent and hard working so you would also make s great ravenclaw... and your honest and caring, you would suite Hufflepuff well... but wait you have a ambitious and cunning side to you. You know how to trick and trick people... hum very difficult indeed. I see you want to be in the same house as your brother and his friends, and I also see that you’re not going to get along with some of the people in the house I’m going to put you in... I’d have to say...

..........

..............

SLYTHERYN!

This is going to be an eventful year indeed.


	3. The Pug

Chapter 3  
The Pug

“Yo mamas so fat, she had to go to sea world to get baptized” I said

“Yo mamas so stupid she puts lipstick on her forehead, talking about how she wants to make up her mind”Mila says.

Mila and I are marking dumb jokes as where in our dorm waiting to meet the rest of our room mates.

“Yo mamas so stupid she told a Yo mama joke at an orphanage”

“Yo mamas teeth are so yellow traffic slows down when she smiles”. Mila said.

Then the door to our dorm opened a blonde haired girl came in.

“Hi. My names Astoria Greengrass”.  
Mila and I introduced ourselves.

We talked to her for a while. Then decided to go to the common room.

We were sitting on a sofa and I saw the pug girl, who’s name I believe to be Pansy with two huge boys carrying her suite cases. While she was barking orders at them.

“It must be wonderful coming to school and being completely useless”. I say aloud.

Pansy didn’t hear me but walked over to Astoria, Mila, and I and she sat down with us with a demanding look on her face. This is going to be good.

“Bella! Go find Dracy! And tell him you don’t like him! Now!” I stayed calm.

“Why”? I asked.

“Because! He won’t stop talking about YOU! He only needs to talk about ME! HES MINE!”

That’s when Mila said “can somebody tell this bitch nobody likes her”?

“HEY! Everyone LOVES ME”! Pug responded.

I said to Mila while laughing “If you’re crazy and you know it shake your meds”! Referring to Pansy as being crazy. 

“You NEED to help me NOW”! Pug says.

I respond “I’m no psychiatrist but I’m fairly curtain you suffer from an overestimated sense of self-Importance”. Mila and Astoria laughed at what I said.

“All has little Potter gotton upset? Must be because you know your brother and his friends are going to hate you because your a Slytheryn. Oh! Have you lost your temper” the pug mocked.

“I haven’t lost my temper. I know exactly where it is. And if you’re still in reach in thirty seconds, you’ll see it for yourself” I said to her.

“FINE! If know one wants me here I’ll just leave”! The dog said as she started to stomp away.

“Wait come back! You forgot your bullshit” I say.

***In The Morning***

“WAKE UP! You’re going to be late” Astoria was jumping in my head trying to wake me up.

“FINE”! I say. 

Now me and Mila, And Astoria were walking into the great hall for breakfast. That’s when I saw Harry.

“Mila save me a seat” I said to her as I walked over to Harry. 

I really hope he isn’t mad at me. He did promise he won’t be. His back was facing me. I tapped his shoulder. “Hey Harry” I said.

He turned to me and just stared at me. I attempted to smile at him, he is my brother after all so he couldn’t hate me, right?

He then hugged me. “Are you okay? How are they treating you? Have you talked to Malfoy at all? Was he rude to you? Who are your dorm mates? Are they kind?” I was bombarded with his questions.

“Harry I’m alright”. I say to him. 

“Okay good. Because this slytheryn girl was stormed up to me last night and demanded me to make you stop talking to Malfoy, trust me if I could I would” he said.

“She thinks she’s hot shit on a silver platter but she’s just a cold turd on a paper plate” I said to him.

Harry laughed “okay I’ll see you later sis”

I walked over to my table and sat with my friends. Draco was there to. He says to me “I don’t think you should be talking to him anymore your a slytheryn And slytheryns don’t get along with gryffindors”.

“Okay Draco, let me file that under I don’t give a shit” I state.

Wow this is going to be a long year. But I hadn’t even had the slightest idea.


	4. First Day

Chapter 4  
First Day

I am currently sitting in potions class with my new partner Draco. We only had fifteen minutes left because Snape spent 5 yelling at Harry and asking questions that Harry obviously didn’t know.

Snape would keep glancing at me strangely when he thought I couldn’t see him.

That’s when I felt something touch my back. I turned to see Pansy who sat behind me. She’s been asking me questions the whole class ever science Professor Snape commented on my potion.

“What do you want now stupid” I said. She gave me a pissed off look.

“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings when I called you stupid, I thought you already knew”. I stated. I honesty don’t have the energy to pretend to like her today. 

Draco gave me the ‘shut up’ look. I sighed. 

“I can ruin you, don’t you dare disrespect me again you filth.” The pug said.

I responded “If you have a problem with me, please write it nicely on a piece of paper, put it in an envelope, fold it up and shove it up you’re ass”.

Draco burst out laughing and so did a boy named Blaise Zabini. It’s not like I said it super loud. 

I do a thing called what I want so when she says “I’ll tell on you and you’ll be in trouble” 

I say “Behold! The field in which I grow my fucks. Lay thine eyes upon it and thou shalt see that it is barren”.

Now Draco, Blaise, a girl named Aurora who sat in front of me, and Crabbe and Goyle, who sat behind Pansy were snickering.

I still don’t think I said it that loud. Class was dismissed, Draco and I decided we wanted to go to the library together. 

“Do you think she’ll tell on you”? he asks me.

“The bitch? No and even if she did Professor Snape loves me and would never take points away from his own house” I say.

It was silent for a second but then Draco said “what are your parents like... I mean... what are your adoptive parents like if I may ask”?

Horrible. I hate them. Harry thinks he has it bad living in a closet under the stairs, I’ve had to spend days out in the night in pouring rain with no food, but know one knows that. But the thing is, that isn’t even the half of it.

If it’s not that then I’d be locked in a fucking squared 3 food closet (means it’s 3 food long and 3 foot wide) it’s 7 feet tall.

“It’s not the best, I get yelled at sometimes” I said, but from the way he was looking at me I think he knows there’s more to it than just that.

Thankfully Mila came over. “Hey Bella wanna heat the poem I just thought of”? She clears her throat “Roses are red, violets are blue I got five fingers and the middle ones for you” I snorted at her joke. Draco looked amused.

Wanna here a good one “roses are red, shit is brown, shut the fuck up, and sit the fuck down”. I burst out laughing at my own joke and they joined me.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, faces like yours belong in a zoo. Don’t be mad I’ll be there to. Not in a cage, but laughing at you” Draco said. Mila and I were both hysterical laughing.

“Oh oh I have a funny one”! Mila says “Roses are red, nuts are brown, skirts go up, pants go down, body to body, skin to skin, when it’s stiff stick it in. It goes in dry, and comes out wet. The longer it’s in, the stronger it gets. It comes out dripping, and it starts to sag, oops! It not what you think! It’s a Lipton tea bag!”

We carried on making jokes and we went back to the common room. Where in my dorm my friends and I did homework and and planned things that will piss people off, but you’ll find out about that tomorrow.


	6. A Disaster Waiting to Happen

Chapter 5  
Disaster Waiting to Happen

“I bet 30 bucks that she’s pregnant” I say to Astoria, as I’m holding Mila’s hair back as she’s throwing up. Astoria was getting the medicine ready next to me.

“I’m not pregnant Bell! Your Fucking BITCH of a sister put GARLIC in my food”! Mila said. 

“Whatever you say Mila” Astoria says with sarcasm rolling her eyes.

“You my friend, are about to exceed the limits of my medication” Mila responds.

I respond “you mean the medication you should of been on while you were to busy having se-“ 

I was cut of by “ladies ladies what’s the issue”

“Blaise what are you doing in our dormitory” Astoria said then I cut in

“So I’m guessing he’s the Father of that child”. He looked confused.

“IM NOT PREGNANT”! Mila yelled as she began brushing her teeth. 

“Don’t go all period on me missy. Becky here, needs time to comprehend”. I say to Mila, guestiting

“Is he even listening” Astoria says.

“No, no, I am listening. It just takes me a minute to process so much stupid all at once” Blaise said. Then he says “and why an I Becky again”?

“You look like a Becky” Mila says.

“But I’m black” Blaise says, I laughed out loud. 

I honestly didn’t care. I just couldn’t wait for the Halloween feast.

***Some Time Later***

I am currently in charms class with Mila and Astoria. I am partnered with the girl from potions named Aurora. She had bright blue eyes and curly blond hair. She is in gryffindor and I think she’s nice.

On the count of three, ready?   
Wingardium leveosa!

The teacher did the spell and told us to try do do it ourselves. 

“Wingardium Leveosa”! I said and my feather levitated. 

That’s all when Ron, Harry’s friend who was in front of me, started to wave his wand like a mad man. 

Bitch gonna accidentally hit someone with it. Dum ass. He wasn’t even saying it correctly. 

“Stop! Stop! Stop! Your going to poke someone’s eye out! And your doing it wrong. It’s wingardium leveOsa not leveosar”! Hermione who is apparently the bushy haired gryffindor girl that sat next to Ron scolded. 

Good. At least one of my brothers friends have some common sense. Honestly. It’s so rare to find someone like that, it should be a super power.

“Okay. Well if your co clever you do it then. Go on! Go on!” Ron snipped back to Hermione. 

She cleared her throat “Wingardium Leveosa”! She emphasized the o. Her feather levitated just like mine did.

The old ass professor who is up at the front of the room finally realized Hermione and I did the spell said “oh look everyone Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Potter have done it”!

Class was just dismissed. Harry and Ron are walking in front of me when I heard Ron say “It’s wingardium LeveOsa! Not LiveosaR” he was mocking Hermione. “She’s a nightmare, honestly. It’s no wonder she doesn’t have any friends”.

But what genius over there didn’t know was that Hermione is walking right behind him. She pushed passed him and Harry and ran off somewhere. She looked like she was crying.

“Good goin dip shit” I said to Ron as I ran past him to try and find Hermione. I know she’s not the most perfect person in the world, but I wanted to make her feel better.

Aurora joined me in going to comfort Hermione, because Aurora was next to me and heard what happened to her. We ran inside the school. I heard sniffling in the lavatory so that’s where we whet.

“Hermione”? Aurora called out to her. 

“Go away”! Good she’s in here.

“Hermione it’s Bella and Aurora. Come out” I say to her. She came out of the locked stall she is crying in.

“Hermione, I know I haven’t really spoken to you at all this year, but I think your really smart. Know one as smart as you deserves to be treated that way. Come here” I gave her a hug.

“What Ron said isn’t true. We’re your friends. Don’t listen to anything he says. He’s an idiot” Aurora says to her.

Aurora and I decided we wanted to spend the rest of the evening talking to Hermione and cheering her up in the lavatory.

But when we realized who... well, what would enter the lavatory that evening it was too late. The damage had already been done.

It’s a disaster waiting to happen.


	7. Where it All Started

Chapter 6  
Where it all started

“So you just walked out of school”? Aurora asked.

“No well I-“

“What the fuck is that smell it smells like moldy ass” I say aloud.

I look over to Aurora and Hermione to see a troll slowly entering the lavatory.

I grabbed both Aurora and Hermione and ran into a stall with them to hide.

There was silence ... until their was a litterly wood splitting 

SMASH!

My hair was yellow (for fear because she’s a metamorphosis if you don’t remember read first chapter again)

His club broke through the stalls. Bastard.

We jumped out of the way. Aurora was able to get to the door.

“Aurora get out of here and get help”! I yelled. 

“I’m not leaving you”! She says.

“Get the fuck out of here, unless you can fight fat Albert over here” I yelled back to her. She nodded and left.

“Under the sinks” Hermione whispered.  
I joined her under the sinks trying to hide as he destroyed everything.

“So any ideas as to how to kill a troll”? I asked her.

“We don’t want to kill it. It could be good but just confused” Hermione says.

What the fucking fuck right now. “Yeah I’m sure he’s a good troll under those 60 layers” I said.

That’s when the troll turned to us and smashed his club over the sinks, then I felt something impale me in the stomach.

Be happy I’m in a good mood today because I WAS going to end it here.

***Draco’s prov.***

“That mudblood And Bella have been in the bathroom all afternooon. Rumor has it mudblood is crying” someone said. I was just about to ask them why but some one said 

“So is there anyone you like” one of the older slytheryn boys asked me during the Halloween feast.

I hesitated “there’s this one girl, I’ve only spoken to her a few times and I’m not sure she likes me like that” I responded.

“What’s she like”? Blaise asks.

I didn’t want to give to many details “she’s in slytheryn and she’s funny, she can handle herself and doesn’t need to rely on anyone. She’s pretty and she’s in my year”

“Well... go on tell us who it is”. 

Shit I couldn’t tell anyone. And I shouldn’t be thinking like that. Potters already having an influence on me.

I was about to respond when I heard an announcement that made my heart skip a beat.

“TROLL!

TROLL!

IN THE DONGIN!

TROLL IN THE DONGIN!

Just thought you’d like to know”. 

And with that the professor fainted in the middle of the great hall.

Then he’ll broke lose.

Everyone began screaming at the top of their lungs and panicking

“SILENCE”! Dumbledoor yelled.

“All prefects will lead your houses straight to your dormitories at once”.

That’s when I realized. Bella was in the bathroom with the mudblood! She doesn’t know! 

As all of our house was being led to our dormitory I grabbed Blaise’s arm and said “Bella’s in the bathroom she doesn’t know”! 

“You want to save your girlfriend” he mocked.

“She could be killed” I said.

“Fine let’s go help her, but if we die it’s your fault” 

We snuck to the back of the group and turned away from them and went down the hall to a bathroom where I hoped she would be. When I heard an ear splitting scream.

****Bellas Prov.****

Blood. There was so much blood. He raised his club again high. 

I saw if he brought it down it would land on both me which is currently in able to move and Hermione who refused to leave me.

I quickly wiped my wand out and throa spell at Hermione. The spell blasted her out of his range. She would be hurt because I didn’t intend for her to be. At least she was safe. 

And with that final thought the fugally beast brought down his club hard.

And it hit me. I was in earth shaking pain.


	8. Troll

Chapter 7  
Troll

****Bellas Prov.****

Blood. There was so much blood. He raised his club again high. 

I saw if he brought it down it would land on both me which is currently in able to move and Hermione who refused to leave me.

I quickly wiped my wand out and throa spell at Hermione. The spell blasted her out of his range. She would be hurt because I didn’t intend for her to be. At least she was safe. 

And with that final thought the fugally beast brought down his club hard.

And it hit me. I was in earth shaking pain.

****Harrys Prov.****

“Ron Bella and Hermione are in the bathroom” I panicked.

Ron and I are running towards the bathroom. When we heard it. The scream was so agonizing. 

Damn. I ran faster. Please don’t be Bella. Please don’t be Bella. Please don’t be-

Ron slammed the bathroom door open.  
It was all dusty at first. Then the strong smell of of a dumpster hit me. 

There standing with a club the size of a tree. I looked to Hermione who was against the wall, crying with her hands shielding her face and head. She was on the ground and she was hugging her knees.

The wooden stalls were all collapsed and broken. The sinks were smashed.

That’s then I saw a scene that stopped my heart. Bella is laying on her back, covered in strange colored blood.

Her leg is twisted around and her knee is bent backwards. All the bones in her leg looked crushed.

The troll turned around and raised its club to Hermione. I jumped on the club. 

“BLOODY HELL”! I heard someone say. Malfoy.

“What are you doing here”! I demanded. Him and someone else that had dark shin and brown eyes was with him.

“Can you worry about someone besides yourself Potter”! He sneered. Look who’s talking. Bastard.

Malfoy and his friend ran around to Bella who was lying on the ground.

“We’re getting her out of here. You deal with that”! Malfoy yells. I watched as he lifted her in his arms and ran behind the oblivious troll and out of the lavatory. 

The troll made a noise. It began shaking the club. “Ron, Do Something”! I yelled.

“Do what”!

“Anything”! I responded 

Hermione cut in “swish and flick”!

“Wingardium Leveosa”! Ron said. He did it. I fell off the club as the spell levitated it into the air.

The club fell on to its head and he began to fall. I backed away so it didn’t crush me. 

We did it.

Now for Bella.


	9. Injuries

Chapter 8

****Draco’s Prov.****

I am holding her in my arms, bridal style, running down the corridors to the hospital wing with Blaise behind me. 

A large piece of glass or plaster or whatever the hell the sink is made of, was impaled into her stomach. 

She is bleeding a lot. It was strange blood, it was changing colors. Last time I checked, metamorphosis blood doesn’t change color.

Her leg is.... Okay, let’s not look at it. That’s when I felt her move.

“W-w-wait... were a-are you taking m-me”? She spoke.

Thank Merlin. She’s alive.

“I’m taking you to the hospital wing. You need help” I told her as I am still running to the hospital wing.

“w-what? No I c-can’t go there. You have to t-ta-take me to my d-dorm. I can’t go t-there”Bella said. She sounded panicked, probably because she is confused.

“Your hurt you need to go-“ she cut me off

“No! Please don’t take m-me there. I-I’ll explain it to y-you when I’m in my d-dorm”.  
She says.

She’s out of her damn mind. I kept running to the hospital wing. Blaise left to tell a teacher about where the troll was. 

“I’m taking you to the hospital wing” I say sternly.

“If y-you won’t take m-me to my   
d-d-dorm I’ll j-just go there m-myself” she says.

She try’s to get out of my arms. “Please take me to my dorm” she asked. She sounded desperate, and she didn’t stutter. 

“Fine”. Shit. I didn’t mean to say that. I was running to the slytheryn dorms now. I couldn’t stop myself. 

I know I can’t go in the girls dorm so I took her up to my dorm and put her on my bed. She was laying down on her back.

“Draco” 

I looked at her. “You need to pull it out of my stomach”

“Okay” I was scared. Scared I could hurt her. I’m so fucking dumb if I only took her to the hospital wing.

It was at least eight inches long shard was stabbed in her. “One.....Two.....Three”

I filled it out fast. It was so long I’m shocked it wasn’t sticking out of her back.

She winced. “Draco. I need you to get me a cup of water” she said.

I did as she said. And I am amazed with what she did with it.

She closed her eyes and placed the tips of her fingers of her right hand in the water.

All the blood (that is changing color) was going back to her wound. The was healing. It took a good fifteen teen seconds unduly her stomach was fully healed.

I could swear my jaw hit the floor.

“I’ll explain everything once I fix my leg. You can’t tell anyone, Harry doesn’t even know” she said to me. I nodded.

“How can I help you fix your leg” I asked.

“You need to snap it back in place” she responded.

I put my hands on her practically crushed leg.

“One....Two...Three” I bent it back in place.

“It’s going to get better but slowly science it’s crushed. I need you to take me to Professor Snape. Something tells me he knows about this and will know how I can fix it” she says.

“What exactly is this” I ask.

“I’m different. I can heal quickly and my blood changes color. That’s basically all I can tell you. It’s dangerous if you know” she responds.

I nodded back to her. “Well I guess I have to take you to Professor Snape then”.


	10. A Snake Won’t Bite Unless you Step on it

Chapter 9

*****Bella’s Prov.*****

My entire leg was in searing pain, but I couldn’t let Draco know that. If he did he’d surely panic. I’m surprised he took it so well that I could heal like that.

It is now past curfew so there shouldn’t be anyone to stop us in the corridors, well except for Filch. That man needs to get himself some business and then mind it.

He picks me up bridal style, and carried me out of the slytheryn dormitories. 

Draco was slowly walking. Probably because he didn’t want to further injure me.

I honestly have no idea why I said we should go to Snape. I just gave a feeling he might understand.

That’s when we heard footsteps. Draco ran into a dark corner to hide. “Keep quiet” he whispers.

“Oh damn. So I can’t bring my singing alligator” I sarcastically reply.

He gave me a look and said “could I interest you in a cold glass of shut the hell up” he responded.

“Last time I checked, guys have dicks. So stop acting like a little bitch-“ he put his hand over my mouth as Filch walked by us. Old ass codger.

“Well your just as pleasant as an itchy asshole” I said to him once Filch passed.

He looked like he wanted to ask me something. “Did you say anything really bad to Pansy lately”

~~Flash Back~~

“Did you just call me a whore”! The pug sneered to me.

“I never called you a whore. I called you a penny because you’re two faced, worthless, and in everyone’s pants.... Whore” I responded”

Here comes Blaise. “Bella did you just call Pansy a whore” he looked amused.

“She, She also called me a lier” Pansy added thinking Blaise was going to defend her.

“Well, I’m not saying she’s a lying whore, but everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie, and everything that goes in is a dick” I responded.

~~End of Flashback~~

“No I’ve actually been very kind to her lately” I sarcastically respond.

He doesn’t seem to detect the sarcasm and nodded continued carrying me to the potions classroom hoping he will be there.

****Mila’s Prov.****

“HARRY POTTER”! I literally broke into one gryffindor common room and you know what the first thing a saw was. Harry fucking Potter and Weaslebitch lounging on the sofa talkin about fighting a troll, when his sister could be dead!

She’s not in the hospital wing, I know that because I waited there for two fucking hours waiting for her. Then I to her dorm and she wasn’t there. Not once have Harry, Ron, come in the hospital wing to see her. Hermione came in the hospital wing asking me where she Bella is. I said I didn’t know. She said she’s going to go to the library to research healing spells. They still didn’t see me.

“Harry where’s Bella. I heard she got hurt”? Neville asked. 

Both Potter and Wesley hesitated. “Oh right. She’s aaah... in the hospital wing. We just visited her” Ron responded.

And that’s when I lost my shit. The snake won’t bite unless you step on it. And these bitches, just stomped on it with both feet.


End file.
